Tardis Adventures (version 12)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The 2nd Doctor and his companion, Jamie, are pulled into the Star Trek Enterprise universe. Together with the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise must face Temporal Warlords.


The Doctor was enjoying letting the Tardis float through space while he taught his companion, Jamie, how to play Venusian chess. Though Jamie was having a hard time getting the hang of it. The Doctor wore a black frock coat, several sizes too big, over a light-coloured shirt and very baggy trousers, which, like his bow-tie, were fixed with a safety pin. Jamie was Highlander from Scotland who wore a kilt.

"This game's got too many rules, Doctor." Jamie complained.

"Nonsense, there are only about fifty." The Doctor replied. "I have played games with over two hundred rules. How those inter-dimensional entities hated cheating."

Before Jamie could respond, the Tardis shook terribly, knocking all chess pieces off the boards. In an instant, the Doctor was at the Tardis console, trying to figure out what was happening. While Jamie was not happy about the tremors, he was glad they did not have to continue the game. As he stood up, a tremor sent him tumbling into the console.

"What's happening?!" Jamie exclaimed. "This is almost as bad as my first trip in the Tardis."

"Well, it seems something has gotten hold of us." The Doctor replied. "Whatever it is, it's dragging us into another universe."

Outside, in the vacuum of space, three spheres of green light had surrounded the Tardis and created a cage of green lightning. After a minute they all disappeared from the universe entirely.

Meanwhile, in another universe, the starship Enterprise was preparing to depart for Qo'nos, the Klingon homeworld, with a Klingon named Klaang. He is a Klingon messenger who was by a human farmer. The crew of the Enterprise is composed of captain Jonathan Archer, linguist Hoshi Sato, the Denobulan Doctor Phlox, the Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol, and numerous human crewmembers. They were taking their stations. In a matter of minutes, they departed from the space station near Earth at warp speed.

At the same time, aboard a Suliban space vessel, the leader of the Suliban Cabal was contacting a Temporal Warlord. The Suliban leader, Silik, has contacted the Warlord numerous times. However, this was the first time delivering bad news. Before, Silik has always managed to carry out the Warlord's instructions to the letter. This being his first failure, Silik found himself afraid. The Warlord was intimidating enough when he was happy. Nonetheless, Silik knew the report had to be made by him, so he summoned his courage and entered the chamber.

The chamber was devoid of any furniture or warmth. It was also poorly lite. The only thing in the room was a green sphere on a pedestal. A hologram was projected by the sphere that was completely green. The hologram was a humanoid figure, but his face and any other distinguishing details were blurred.

Silik bowed to him, respectfully.

"Was the Klingon killed?" The Warlord asked with a commanding tone.

For a moment, Silik hesitated. That was all the Warlord needed to surmise Silik had failed.

"Where is the Klingon now?" The Warlord inquired. "Did he make it to Qo'nos?"

"Fortunately, no." Silik answered. "His ship crash landed on the planet Earth. He is being delivered back to Qo'nos by a race known as humanity."

"What?!" The Warlord shouted. "Humans have been involved?!"

Silik was taken aback by the Warlord's outburst. While Silik has always feared the Warlord, he has never once seen the Warlord so angry. He was always calm and composed. What did this been? How could such an unevolved race as humanity pose a threat to their plans?

"We must retrieve the Klingon immediately." The Warlord said. "We also must minimize the humans involvement. They could ruin everything."

"But how can that be?" Silik voiced his doubts.

"Do not underestimate humanity." The Warlord replied. "They can be quite dangerous in any circumstance. Take an elite squad and retake the Klingon."

"As you command." Silik said as he bowed.

"Just to be safe, I will provide you with a fail-safe of sorts." The Warlord said.

Suddenly, a black cube, with a red dot on one side, appeared in the air in front of Silik. He reached out and grabbed it. There was a strange warmth emanating from it.

"That is a universal-displacement device." The Warlord explained. "In the event you are unable to retrieve the Klingon, use this. Just place your thumb against the dot for five seconds. It will basically take him, and the humans of that ship, off the board entirely. I would also recommend you not stay close to it after activating it."

Meanwhile, Enterprise was traveling at warp four-point-five to Qo'nos. Ensign Hoshi was feeling a bit uncomfortable due to vibrations from the vessel's warp core. She was not really a fan of space travel. The only reason Hoshi joined Starfleet was because she wanted to study alien languages. So far, she had shown a knack for it.

"Hoshi, relax." Captain Archer said, noticing her discomfort.

Then, a communication from the medical bay came through. When Captain Archer answered, Doctor Phlox told him the Klingon they were delivering to Qo'nos regained consciousness.

"Hoshi, follow me." Archer said.

Meanwhile, in a crewman's quarters, something was materializing while making a peculiar wheezing noise. It was a blue box which cut-off the entryway into the room. Inside, Jamie and the Doctor were a little disoriented.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jamie asked.

"It would seem something dragged us into another universe." The Doctor replied while working some of the Tardis controls. "And I don't believe I can get us back to our own universe."

"Doctor, I don't understand." Jamie said. "What do you mean we're in another universe?"

"Well, imagine that all of history was a book on a shelf." The Doctor replied. "Now, imagine there were more books on that shelf. Each one remarkably similar to the first, except for one or two details. That explains the concept of alternate universes."

"I guess I understand now." Jamie said.

"Let us see where we have landed." The Doctor said. "Perhaps, we will be able find out who brought us here. Come along, Jamie."

Then, the Doctor opened the Tardis doors, only to find a metal wall. However, upon a closer examination, the Doctor realized it was a sliding metal door. He pulled out a sonic-screwdriver and used it to open the door.

"What else can that screwdriver do?" Jamie asked.

"Practically, everything." The Doctor said. "Although, it doesn't work well with wood."

"Ah, I see." Jamie said.

The two of them walked out into a metal hallway. There were electric lights overhead. Before long, the Doctor and Jamie came to a "fork in the road" as it were. Suddenly, Jamie heard shouting. The words made no sense, but Jamie got the feeling someone needed help.

"I suppose we'll trust your instincts and head towards the shouting." The Doctor said, seeming to read Jamie's mind.

As they turned a corner, Jamie spotted a green, man-lizard heading towards another sliding metal door. He immediately stopped and signalled the Doctor to stop as well.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Not sure." Jamie replied, grabbing the knife he kept in his boot.

When Jamie and the Doctor peered around the corner, they saw those same reptilian lifeforms camouflage themselves. In a second, they almost completely blended in with their surroundings. If you knew they were there and focused, you could just barely tell where they were. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out.

Jamie had a bad feeling in his gut. Then, he heard the sound of one of the doors sliding open, followed by shouted and a repeated sound he could not identify. He instinctively headed straight for the chaos. At the same time, the Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and went to work getting the lights back on.

When Jamie reached the doorway, he saw three men with strange guns shooting all around them, a woman hiding on the floor, and one guy who was strapped to a bed. The men shooting and the woman looked human, but Jamie could not see well in the dark. A reptilian man jumped down from the ceiling on to the man in the bed. Jamie rushed over, tackled the reptile and stabbed him in the leg with his knife. However, the reptilian-man was strong and shoved Jamie off him. Then, the lights came back on. The moment they did, the reptilian men fled.

"Jamie." The Doctor entered the room. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Doctor." He replied as the Doctor helped him up. "What were they?"

"Good question, and here is another." One of the men said with his gun aimed at them. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Well, that is a good question." The Doctor said. "However, you may want to inform someone of those fleeing attackers before they get away. After all, you have us at gun point. We can't get away, but they most certainly are."

The man became silent for a moment, then told the other two men to keep an eye on Jamie and the Doctor. Then, he went over to a panel on the wall, pressed a button, and said, "This is Captain Archer. We have intruders aboard. All hands, grab your weapons and try to capture them."

After that, he turned back to Jamie and the Doctor and said, "You two have some explaining to do. Crewmen, hold these two here and keep an eye on them. I need to go after those other intruders."

Then, the man strapped to the bed started shouting again.

"Hoshi, keep trying to translate what the Klingon is saying and do your best to keep him quiet and calm." The apparent captain said. "Doctor Phlox, I want you to do some examinations on these two, after you have performed an autopsy on that dead alien."

That is when Jamie and the Doctor noticed that one of the reptilian men was lying dead on the floor. The Doctor did not recognize his species, or that of the fellow strapped to the bed.

"My, my." The Doctor said. "Seems we have gotten ourselves in quite a predicament again."

"Aye." Jamie sighed. "I just hope they have some good food in this place. It's been awhile since breakfast."

Meanwhile, in the Enterprises docking bay, the Suliban were making their retreat. As his men provided cover, Silik set the cube, just as the Temporal Warlord had instructed him to do. He left it in a corner of the docking bay.

"Commander." One of the Suliban soldiers said. "We must go now."

"Agreed." Silik replied, then dashed to their ship.

Seconds later, they had left Enterprise and were moving away as fast as they could.

Back inside the Enterprise, the cube began to glow with a green light. After thirty seconds, the cube released a pulse of green light. Everything this pulse touched began to glow green as well. The Enterprise and all of her crew were affected. In an instant, the Enterprise and everyone in it disappeared from the universe without a trace.


End file.
